That Girl
by JackFrost14
Summary: Dia hanyalah gadis normal. Tidak spesial. Hanya normal. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan terlahir kembali di dunia yang aneh. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui sedikit pun tentang dunia ini. Kecuali adiknya yang masih hidup. 'Seandainya saja aku sedikit mendengarkan ocehannya tentang dunia ini, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti orang gila.' OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**1: That Girl  
**_

**Summary:** Dia hanyalah gadis normal. Tidak spesial. Hanya normal. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan terlahir kembali di dunia yang aneh. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui sedikit pun tentang dunia ini. Kecuali adiknya yang masih hidup. 'Seandainya saja aku sedikit mendengarkan ocehannya tentang dunia ini, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti orang gila,' OC.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Multi-language. Ejaan Yang _tidak_ Disempurnakan. Tata bahasa yang kacau.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything. Except the OC(s). No more, no less.

**A/N:** A-not-so-cliché-story. First of all, DON'T KILL ME, yet. Saya bawa cerita OC, lagi. Saya harap OC-nya tidak sempurna, fufu~

Second, saya suka meng-abuse POV. Jadi, jangan bunuh saya kalau POV-nya tiba-tiba berubah.

Third, enjoy!

* * *

**Target #1**

**That Girl...**

* * *

"Kak! Belikan aku es krim, donk!" rengek adikku dari kamarnya.

"Beli aja sendiri!" balasku.

"Gak mau! Lagi asyik, nih!"

"Rin!" teriak ibuku dari dapur.

Aku hanya ber-'tch' saja sebelum bangkit dari kasurku. Sebelum keluar, aku mengambil jaket dan topiku. Dan mengambil dompetku, untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya aku ingin sesuatu ditoko nanti.

"Mana duitnya?" tanyaku sedikit kasar kepada adikku. Adik perempuanku hanya tersenyum polos sebelum memberikan uangnya.

"Makasih Kak!" kata adikku. "Oh, yang stroberi, ya!" lanjutnya. "Yang merk seperti biasa!" tambahnya lagi.

"Ya aku tahu!" teriakku sebelum keluar rumah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, aku sampai ditoko. Dengan cepat aku ke tempat yang menjual es krim.

'Hoh!' batinku saat aku melihat es krim favoritku ada. Dengan secepat kilat aku segera mengambil es krim favoritku dan es krim untuk adikku. 'Wah tinggal satu! Yay!' batinku senang sambil berjalan ke kasir dan membayarnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku sengaja mempercepat langkahku, agar aku bisa memakan es krimku dengan cepat sebelum meleleh.

Niatnya sih.

Karena aku mempercepat langkahku, aku tidak melihat truk yang melaju kearahku, tidak bisa mengerem, dan menabrakku.

Yay.

"Hey! Panggilkan ambulans!"

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Itulah yang terus aku rasakan. Tak berhenti.

'Sial.. Padahal yang menyebrang banyak, tetapi kenapa yang ditabrak hanya aku seorang?!' batinku merana ditengah kesakitan yang aku rasakan.

"Hey, kau! Jangan lari!"

'Oh, yay! Orang yang menabrakku mencoba untuk melarikan diri,'

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Gelap. Terang. Gelap. Terang.

'Ah..' batinku saat aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran. '..Aku belum sempat memakan es krim favoritku..'

Gelap gulita.

* * *

Sempit. Sesak. Gelap.

'Dimana aku?' batinku ketakutan saat aku sadar aku tak bisa bergerak. Berada ditempat yang sempit. Dan gelap. 'Aku ingin keluar dari sini!' teriakku dalam hati.

"Sedikit lagi! Dorong sedikit lagi!"

Dorong. "Tsuyoshi! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Dorong.

"Dorong sedikit lagi! Kepalanya sudah mulai kelihatan! Ayo, sedikit lagi!"

Dorong. Dan terdengar suara tangisan bayi. "Um.. Sayang? Kau tak akan membunuhku beneran, kan..?"

Glare. "Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Bayi Anda sehat, Yamamoto-san. Bayi perempuan yang sehat." sela si perawat sambil memberikan bayi kepada pangkuan sang ibu.

"Ooh.." Sang ibu langsung tersenyum saat melihat bayi perempuannya terlelap. "Kau adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah Ibu lihat, sayang.." gumam sang ibu tersebut.

"Tsuyoshi.. Kau mau menggendongnya..?" tawar si ibu baru tersebut, dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Suaminya hanya tertawa garing sebelum mencoba menggendong anak perempuannya, dengan kaku. Sang ayah baru tersebut, melihat anaknya tertidur pulas. Entah mengapa, merasa bangga.

"Kau mau menamainya siapa?" tanya sang ibu.

Sang ayah berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau.. Ruki?"

"Ruki.." sang ibu mencoba nama tersebut dimulutnya. "Ruki.. Ruki.." kemudian ibu tersebut tersenyum. "Aku suka namanya."

Sang ayah tersenyum sebelum menatap anaknya. "Selamat datang dikeluarga kecil kami, Yamamoto Ruki."

'Ruki..?' batinku saat aku mulai merasakan hawa kantuk menyerangku. 'Aku? Apakah itu nama baruku? Apakah aku terlahir kembali..?'

'Sudahlah.. Aku ngantuk.. Uhm.. Hangat..'

* * *

'Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ayah baruku itu keren.' batinku saat aku melihat tangan ayahku secepat kilat memotong daging-daging ikan untuk membuat sushi. Dua hari yang lalu, aku dan ibu baruku keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan hari ini, ayahku merayakan hari lahirnya aku dengan memberik diskon lima puluh persen kepada pembelinya. Saat ini aku dan ibu baruku duduk manis dikursi. Ibu ku sekarang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pelanggan kami. Aku? Aku sedang asyik melihat ayahku memotong daging-daging ikan itu dengan lihai.

"Waah, anakmu lucu sekali, Michiru!" kata salah satu pelanggan setia kami. Sepasang mata kecilku menatap wanita yang ada disebelah ibuku.

"Terima kasih," ucap ibuku.

Yamamoto Michiru dan Yamamoto Tsuyoshi adalah kedua orangtuaku. Aku terlahir pada tanggal 21 Desember. Entah Takdir mengejekku atau bagaimana, itu adalah hari kematianku. Yeah, aku tahu. Aku dan adik perempuanku suka makan es krim meskipun di musim dingin.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana?" tanya ibuku balik. "Gimana hubunganmu dengan suamimu?" tanya ibuku penasaran.

Wajah wanita tersebut memerah, kedua tangannya berada dipipinya. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengatakan, "Ia akan berusaha untuk pulang ditahun baru nanti."

Kemudian ibuku tersenyum licik, "Oh, bilang padanya dia harus, Na-na-ku sa-yang. Jika tidak, dia akan tahu akibatnya, hohoho." ucao ibuku dengan penuh kelicikan.

Wanita tersebut, Nana?, tersenyum polos. "Akan aku beritahukan dia,"

'I like my new mom.'

Dan entah mengapa, Tsuyoshi merasa takut. Ia merasakan bahwa dirumahnya ada satu iblis baru. Kemudian ia melirik dimana istri dan anaknya duduk. Betapa terkejutnya dia, melihat istrinya tersenyum licik dan anaknya tersenyum bahagia menatap ibunya. Oh, tunggu dulu.. Apakah ia melihat ekor iblis bergoyang ditubuh anaknya. 'Istriku..! Apa yang kau lakukan, eh bukan, ajarkan pada anak kita..!?' batin Tsuyoshi merana.

* * *

Sebentar lagi, aku akan mempunyai adik baru. Yay.

Dan tanpa sebab apapun, aku menatap tajam dimana ibuku berada. Rasa tidak suka mulai tumbuh dihatiku.

Tsuyoshi kemudian melihat ekspresi anak perempuannya. "Ruki.. Kamu kenapa?" tanya ayahnya pelan. Aku hanya manyun, tidak memperdulikannya, dan melanjutkan aktivitasku sebelumnya, memberikan death-glare kearah ibuku berada.

"Tsuyohi! Aku akan membuhmu!"

"Dorong! Sedikit lagi! Dorong!"

"Aku sudah dorong, dokter sialan! Jangan memerintahku!"

"Dorong!"

"Berisik! Agh! Tsuyohi!"

Kemudian aku menatap ayahku. Kulihat ia berkeringat dingin, mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari tempat ibu berada.

"Ahahaha.." ayahku tertawa garing. Kemudian ayahku mengajakku berbicara, berusaha menarik perhatianku, agar aku tidak menatap tajam tempat ibuku berada dan mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari ruangan tersebut.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, suara tangisan bayi terdengar. Kulihat ayahku tersenyum lega. Kemudian, ayahku menggendongku dan membawaku masuk. Disana, aku melihat ibuku tersenyum lebar sambil menggendong bayi didekapannya.

Warna biru.

Oh.. Laki-laki.

"Tsuyoshi.." panggil ibuku pelan.

'Wow.. Setelah berteriak nonstop, suaranya tidak serak? Ibuku hebat,' batinku.

"Kau ingin kita menamainya siapa?" tanya Tsuyoshi sambil mendekati istrinya.

Kulihat ibuku berpikir sejenak. "Takeshi? Bagaimana kalau Takeshi?" tanya ibuku dengan nada polos. Tetapi, aku dan ayahku tahu betul bahwa itu bukanlah nada polos, melainkan nada mengancam.

"A-ah.." ayahku berkeringat dingin. "Nama yang bagus.. Ahaha.." jawab ayahku sambil tertawa garing. Sementara ibuku tersenyum puas.

'Yamamoto.. Takeshi..?' batinku penasaran. 'Entah mengapa, aku pernah mendengarnya disuatu tempat… Ah, sudahlah. Semoga saja adik baruku ini tidak sejengkel adik perempuanku sebelumnya.' batinku sambil tersenyum licik. Menatap sosok adik laki-lakiku tertidur pulas dengan tatapan tajam.

* * *

Hampir sepuluh bulan aku berusaha menjauhi adik laki-lakiku. Takeshi selalu tersenyum, jarang menangis. Tetapi, senyumannya itu mengingatkanku kepada adik perempuanku sebelumnya, Mei. Kemiripan itulah yang sering membuatku takut dan ingin menangis.

Pikiranku buyar saat aku sadar bahwa Takeshi berada dihadapanku. Ditangannya ia bawa boneka kesayangannya. Sepertinya ia ingin bermain denganku.

Dalam kedipan mata, ia tersenyum. Senyuman polos yang mengingatkanku kepada Mei. Meskipun aku jarang akur dengannya, tetapi tetap saja…

Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku menangis. Keras.

Aku tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku bahwa Takeshi berhenti tersenyum. Aku tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku bahwa Takeshi ikut menangis. Aku tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku bahwa ia memelukku dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Ru.. Ruki!"

Aku berhenti menangis. Aku melihat Takeshi tidak tersenyum. Aku melihat Takeshi menangis. Aku melihat kalau Takeshi memelukku.

"Ru.. Ruki!"

Aku terkejut. Secara tak sadar, tangan kecilku memeluk tubuh adik laki-lakiku. Aku membenamkan wajahku dikepalanya. Aku menangis. Tetapi bukan karena sedih, melainkan karena kebahagiaan. Dan rasa tidak suka yang sempat tumbuh dalam hatiku? Menghilang dalam sekejap mata tanpa sisa.

Takeshi juga menangis. Tapi penuh dengan senyuman.

Ah… Betapa bodohnya diriku ini…

* * *

"Ayah…" panggilku pelan saat aku melihat ayahku murung dikursi pengunjung.

Kulihat ayahku menatapku. Wajahnya masih pucat. Kedua matanya memerah. Dan masih terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ayahku baru selesai menangis.

"Ah, Ruki…" ucap ayahku pelan sebelum mengangkatku dan meletakkanku dipangkuannya. Tangan kecilku berusaha memeluk badannya yang besar. Kemudian aku menangis.

"Ayah… Kami membutuhkanmu…" ucapku pelan disela tangisanku. Aku merasakan kedua tangan ayahku memelukku erat. Aku tahu bahwa ayahku tidak menangis, tetapi entah mengapa aku merasakannya. Merasakan bahwa ayahku menangis meskipun ia tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun air mata.

"Ruki… Ayo kita pulang…" ajak ayahku sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Aa." jawabku sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Kita juga harus menjemput Takeshi, kan?"

Ayahku membalas senyumanku, "Aa." jawabnya pelan.

Bersama, kami berdua berjalan menuju TK-nya Takeshi. Dimana ia menunggu sendirian. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ibunya baru saja meninggal, yang hendak menjemputnya. Karena tabrak lari.

* * *

"Kakak…?"

"Hm?"

Malamnya, aku mengajak Takeshi tidur bareng denganku. Saat ini kami berdua menatap langit malam lewat jendela kamarku.

"Ibu dimana?"

Pertanyaan polos yang membuatku pucat. Kemudian aku menarik nafas. Keluar. Tarik. Keluar. Tarik. Keluar.

"Ibu.. Sekarang berada ditempat yang aman.." kataku pelan. Aku merasakan tatapan Takeshi kearahku.

"Ditempat yang aman. Dan indah.." aku mengangkat tangan kananku. Membuat gerakan seolah beruasaha menangkap bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dilangit malam.

"Tempat yang bernama Surga.. Dan dari situlah.. Ia mengawasi kita.." lanjutku sambil tersenyum kecil, menatap sepasang mata adikku.

Kemuduian ia mengangguk mengerti, sebelum tersenyum kecil dan memelukku.

"Selamat malam, Kakak." ucapnya sebelum menutup kedua matanya.

Aku tersenyum lagi, "Selamat malam, Takeshi.." ucapku pelan. Berbisik dilangit malam.

* * *

Saat dihari pertama aku masuk sekolah, aku menatap makhluk imut berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku. Tatapannya yang tajam menatap tatapanku yang membosankan.

"Hn." ucapnya sebelum melewatiku. Kepalanya ia junjung tinggi. Seolah-olah derajatnya lebih tinggi dariku.

'That… That jerk!' batinku kesal. Dalam dunia imajinasiku, aku membayangkan menghajar anak tersebut. 'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melabelinya sebagai makhluk imut?! Siaaaal!' batinku sambil menarik rambut hitamku.

'Emang salahku itu apa sih?!' batinku lagi sambil meninju tembok didekatku. Aku tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit ditanganku.

'Hohoho, lihat saja nanti, Bocah.' batinku sambil memikirkan rencana balas dendam untuknya.

Saat makan siang, aku segera melakukan rencanaku.

"FOOD WAR!" teriakku sambil melempar makananku kearah Bocah tersebut. Dan anak-anak yang lain mengikutiku, saling melempar makanannya.

Aku tersenyum sadis. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan cat air dari tasku dan mencampurkannya dengan air sebelum membuang air tersebut kearah Bocah dan anak-anak disekitarnya.

Kulihat tatapannya penuh dengan tatapan horor. Saar ini tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan makanan, dan cat air berwarna orange.

Anak-anak lain yang melihatnya, melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Mencampurkan cat air mereka dengan air dan melemparnya.

"HENTIKAAAAN!" teriak wali kelasku. Tanpa aku sadari, aku melempar cat air berwarna merah kearahnya.

"Ops." kataku pelan.

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang memperdulikan. Terlalu asyik dengan aktivitas mereka. Kemudian aku merasakan ada yang memberikan tatapan tajam kearahku. Saat aku menyadarinya, ternyata yang melakukannya adalah Bocah tersebut.

Aku hanya tersenyum polos. Tetapi aku merasa ekor iblisku bergoyang kesana-kemari. Oh, sepertinya ia bisa melihat ekor iblisku. Ohohoho.

Tatapan tajam Bocah itu seolah mengatakan, 'aku-akan-membunuhmu'.

Dan aku membalasnya dengan tatapan polosku, 'apa-maksudmu?-aku-tidak-mengerti-apa-apa'.

Begitu perang makanan dan perang cat air selesai, satu kelas dihukum membersihkan kelas. Dan kami pulang cepat karena badan kami kotor. Dan tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan pelajaran kembali. Kemudian, pihak sekolah memanggil ayahku. Sepertinya mereka tahu bahwa akulah penyebabnya, tch.

Kulihat ayahku menghela nafas sebelum menatapku. Aku juga melihat Takeshi berada disebelahnya. Oh, sepertinya ia baru saja menjemput Takeshi.

"Yang benar saja, Ruki.." katanya pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya saat tahu bahwa anak perempuannya baru saja membuat onar dihari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Wow, Kak! Kau berwarna-warni! Seperti pelangi!" ucap adikku dengan senyumannya yang khas itu. Aku membalas senyumannya itu.

'Ah, Takeshi.. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tersenyum dalam kedipan mata.' batinku senang. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tatapan dingin kearahku. Aku menoleh kebelekang. Kulihat sesosok orange berdiri dengan tegap. Kedua matanya seolah ingin menyerangku.

Aku? Aku hanya mendesis bagaikan kucing. Ayahku yang melihatku, mengikuti arah pandangku. Ia melihat anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan putrinya yang juga mendesis. Seolah-olah, putrinya dan anak laki-laki tersebut siap saling loncat dan mencakar satu sama lain layaknya kucing yang bertengkar.

"Ooh!" ucap Takeshi senang saat ia juga sadar tatapanku dan tatapan Bocah itu. "Cat fight!" ucapnya senang. Aku, ayahku, dan Bocah itu hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya. '

'Eh, pendengaran Bocah itu tajam juga ya.. Padahal jaraknya lumayan jauh..' batinku tiba-tiba. Kemudian aku melihat tangannya membuat gesture memotong leher. 'You're-dead'.

Cue anger vein.

'Bocah itu menantangku, ya?' batinku kesal. Kemudian aku menunjukkan jari tengahku sambil tersnyum polos. Kulihat ekspresinya. Sepertinya ia tahu maksud dari jari tengah. Bagus. Itu artinya ia benar-benar tidak polos. Ayahku yang melihat aksiku, hanya bisa menatapku dengan horor.

"Ruki!" bisik ayahku keras ditelingaku. "Apakah kau tahu maksud dari kelakauanmu!?"

Aku menatap ayahku, dengan senyuman polos masih melekat diwajaku. "Fuck you." jawabku. Ayahku terkejut dengan perkataanku yang blak-blakan. "Itukan, artinya?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku kesamping.

Takeshi yang mendengarnya, bertanya, "'Fuck you' itu apa sih?" tanyanya polos. Kemudian ayah kami menarik kedua tanganku dan tangannya Takeshi.

"Akan aku jelaskan padamu jika sudah waktunya, Takeshi," jawabku penuh arti. Takeshi hanya bingung, sebelum tertawa.

"Baiklah jika Kakak bilang seperti itu!"

Aku menengok kebelakang. Kulihat Bocah itu menghilang. 'Tch. Bukan urusanku.'

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Dipagi hari, kulihat Bocah itu sudah menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah. Kemudian, aku menjunjung kepalaku tinggi, memasang ekspresi bagaikan seorang ratu, dan melewatinya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka menjadi anggota klub drama dikehidupan sebelumnya bisa berguna seperti ini. Kulihat ekspresi Bocah tersebut dari biasa saja menjadi kesal.

"Sepulang sekolah, diatap," bisiknya sambil memberikan tatapan dinginnya kearahku. Aku hanya tersenyum polos dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Membuatnya semakin kesal. Hah! Deserve him right!

Saat sampai dikelas, kelasku kembali normal. Seolah kemarin tidak terjadi seusatu. Aku manyun, 'Tch, gak asyik.' Meskipun aku lebih tua lima belas tahun dari umurku, tapi jika kau memiliki tubuh umur enam atau tujuh tahun, akan membuatmu bertingkah laku seperti mereka.

Saat bel sepulang sekolah berbunyi, aku segera keluar bersama tasku. Kulihat Bocah itu berjalan keatah berlawanan dariku. 'Sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau aku jalan berlawanan darinya.. Sudahlah..' batinku sambil melangkahkan kakiku keluar sekolah.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, aku mampir kesebuah supermarket sebentar, membeli susu kotak rasa coklat dalam jumlah banyak. Entah mengapa aku merasa akan membutuhkannya. Aku menghabiskan semua uang jajanku untuk membeli susu-susu tersebut. Setelah itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah sekolah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian aku sampai diatap sekolah. Kulihat ia kesal menunggu. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan tas belanjaanku dan tasku ditempat yang aman. Tetapi, kita semua tahu bahwa senyuman polosku itu bukan senyuman polos sebenarnya, kan?

Saat aku berjalan mendekatinya, aku melihat ia menghentakkan kakinya secara terus-menerus.

"Yo." sapaku sambil tersenyum, lagi. Ia hanya ber-'tch' saja sebelum mengeluarkan sepasang tonfa dan menyerangku. Untungnya, aku bisa menghindar. Ketika kau memiliki seorang adik yang jago melempar apa saja, kau harus belajar untuk menghindar.

Kedua mataku membulat. Menatap dengan horor kearah sepasang tonfa tersebut. Tidak memperhatikan senyuman sadis yang melekat di Bocah tersebut.

"Kami kurosu, Herbivore." ucap Bocah tersebut sebelum menyerangku lagi.

"Sial." kataku kepada diriku sendiri sebelum menghindar dari serangan tonfanya.

Menghindar. Menghindar. Thwack.

'Sa-Sakit..' rintihku dalam hati saat aku merasakan tonfanya mencium daguku. 'Ini perasaanku saja atau ia semakin cepat?'

Menghindar. Menghindar. Menghindar. Thwack.

Kali ini perutku.

Menghindar. Menghindar. Thwack.

Tangan kiriku.

Menghindar. Menghindar. Menghindar. Thwack.

Kaki kananku.

'Si-Sial.. Aku harus bisa membalasnya.. Tapi bagaimana?!' batinku sambil menatap sepasang tonfa tersebut.

Menghindar. Menghindar. Loncat. Menghindar. Thwack.

Kaki kiri. Aku terjatuh.

'Si-Sial.. Aku tidak mungkin kalah dengan Bocah ini!' batinku kesal saat aku melihat senyum sadisnya itu. Saat aku berusaha bangun, ia menyerangku lagi.

Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku. Kemudian aku berusaha menyerangnya dengan kakiku. Ia menghindar. Tch.

'Ah! Screw this! Aku akan melakukannya dengan cara perempuan!' teriakku kesal dalam hati sebelum menyiapkan kuku-kuku-ku yang semalam sudah aku persiapkan dengan tajam. Kemudian aku loncat kearahnya dan mulai mencakarinya.

Cakar. Gigit. Jambak rambut. You name it.

Kami melakukannya sampai sore. Tak ada yang mau kalah. Kemudian, disaat yang bersamaan, perut kami berbunyi.

Minta makan.

Wajah kami berdua memerah. Kemudian tanpa berkata apapun, kami menyudahinya. Mengambil tas kami dan berjalan pulang. Kemudian aku sadar kalau aku membeli susu coklat dalam jumlah banyak.

Saat aku memberikannya sebagian, ia mengatakan, "Aku tidak butuh, Herbivore." ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya. Menjauhi diriku.

Cue anger vein.

Dua buah kotak susu coklat ditanganku hancur dalam seketika.

"DASAR BOCAH BRENGSEK!"

* * *

Begitu sampai dirumah, ayahku terkejut dengan penampilanku. Tidak hanya ayahku, tetapi juga dengan pembeli yang ada didalam.

"Ruki!" teriak ayahku ketakutan. Ia melihatku dari atas sampai bawah. "Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?!" tanya ayahku. Ia tidak memperdulikan bahwa dirinya punya pembeli.

"Aku dipatuk oleh burung galak. Dan burung galak itu sama sekali tidak imut. Aku membencinya." jawabku sebelum aku memasuki kamarku.

Ayahku hanya bisa mematung. Melihat sosok putrinya seperti habis berkelahi. 'Eh, tunggu dulu.. Ia beneran habis berkelahi!' batin Tsuyoshi horor. 'Ia benar-benar mirip seperti ibunya..!' batin Tsuyoshi lagi sambil menangis. Diantara pembeli, terutama orang-orang tua, mengerti mengapa Tsuyoshi menangis. Yamamoto Michiru adalah mantan preman Kota Namimori, salah satu The Queens of Namimori. Tetapi, sekarang gelar tersebut hanya satu orang, yaitu Sawada Nana, The Queen of Namimori.

Malamnya, aku mendekati ayahku.

"Ayah, ajari aku bertarung." pintaku polos. Ekor iblisku menari kesana-kemari. Kulihat, ayahku berhenti membereskan meja.

"Kenapa?" tanya ayahku. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada ketakutan dinadanya.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Untuk berjaga-jaga, seandainya Burung Sialan itu mematukku lagi." jawabku dengan penuh senyuman.

"Apakah harus?" tanya ayahku. Yang ia dapatkan adalah senyuman polosku. Kemudian ia merinding, senyuman polos putrinya mirip sekali dengan mendiang istrinya tercinta.

Ayahku menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Besok kau akan aku ajarkan."

Aku tersenyum puas. "Oh, iya. Besok aku tidak mau kesekolah. Sepertinya besok badanku akan pegal-pegal semua. Jangan khawatir, jika kau, eh coret, aku mau, aku akan mendapatkan ranking satu dikelas." kataku sebelum berlari kecil kearah kamarku.

'Yup. Definitely like her mother..' batin Tsuyoshi.

* * *

Paginya, ditengah kesadaranku, aku merasakan tangan ayahku mengelus kepalaku. Aku pun samar-samar mendengar suara Takeshi dan ayahku.

"Ayah.. Kakak kenapa?"

"Kakakmu sedikit lelah. Kemarin ia dipatuk oleh seekor Burung nakal."

"Ooh.."

"Sudah sana, kau harus bersiap-siap, kan? Sebentar lagi kan kau masuk sekolah."

"Hai, hai!"

Aku membiarkan senyuman kecil mengukir diwajahku. Aah.. hangat..

* * *

"Ayah.. Apakah kita bisa mampir toko sebentar? Kakak suka susu coklat, kan?" pinta Takeshi sepulang sekolah. Takeshi melihat wajah ayahnya berpikir sejenak.

Ayahnya tersenyum. "Kau benar. Kakakmu suka dengan susu coklat."

"Yay!" teriak Takeshi senang. Kemudian sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menarik celana ayahnya. "Ayah.. Bukankah dia yang waktu itu?" tanya Takeshi saat ia melihat Hibari Kyoya berjalan. Diseluruh tubuhnya banyak bekas luka cakar dan gigitan.

Tsuyoshi secara otomatis langsung menatap tajam anak tersebut. Ia merasa sesuatu yang berbahaya dari anak tersebut. Seperti.. sesuatu yang berharga akan direnggut oleh anak tersebut.

"Ayah.."

Panggilan anaknya membuyarkan dirinya. "Ah, ada apa, Takeshi?"

"Ayah tadi menatap tajam dia.." jawab Takeshi sambil menunjuk Bocah tersebut. Tsuyoshi langsung menyipitkan kedua matanya. Rasa tidak suka mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya tanpa suatu sebab.

Ah.. Beware Hibari Kyoya.. A certain Dad is watching you~

* * *

Saat malam tiba, Tsuyoshi mendekati anak perempuannya. Ia melihat anak perempaunnya meminum secangkir susu coklat hangat sambil menatap bintang-bintang dilangit.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanya anak perempuannya penasaran. Bekas memar mulai kelihatan ditubuh anak perempuannya.

Ia kemudian duduk disamping anaknya. "Apakah Burung Sialan yang kau maksud itu adalah anak ini?" tanya Tsuyoshi sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto anak kecil yang ia ambil secara diam-diam tadi siang. Ruki hanya mengangkat alisnya saat ia melihat foto tersebut.

"Yup." jawab Ruki sambil menatap ayahnya. Rasa tidak suka muncul diwajah ayahnya.

"Ruki. Begitu kau sudah agak baikan, kau akan aku bawa ke mantan guru yang pernah mengajari Ibumu." ucap Tsuyoshi. Ruki tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tetapi dengan satu syarat. Jangan dekati dia."

Ruki mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau itu aku akan berusaha. TAPI gak janji." ucap Ruki. Tsuyoshi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengerti apa yang dikatakan putrinya. Setidaknya ia akan berusaha. Kemudian ia mengangkat putrinya secara tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan putrinya.

"Ayah!" teriak putrinya kaget.

"Ahahahaha!"

* * *

**End of Target #1**

**That Girl...**

* * *

**A/N:** So.. how is it? Semoga saja OC-nya tidak Mary Sue ya..

- OC meninggal dan lahir (kembali) pada tanggal 21 Desember. Penyebab kematiannya karena ia ditabrak oleh truk.

- Yamamoto Michiru, meninggal karena tabrak lari. Pelaku belum ditemukan. Waktu itu, Takeshi masih TK kecil, sedangkan OC TK besar. Saat kejadian, OC sedang sakit, Tsuyoshi tidak membuka restorannya, ia memilih untuk merawat anaknya. Sedangkan istrinya menjemput putranya disekolah.

- Kata pertama Takeshi adalah nama si OC.

- OC selalu merawat kuku-kukunya. Ya.. tentu saja untuk melawan Hibari Kyoya.

- Saat Takeshi lahir, si OC merasa tidak suka terhadapnya. Karena ia berpikir kalau nanti Takeshi akan seperti adik perempuannya.

- Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan bertanya! Saya tidak gigit kok :3

- Masalah The Queens akan saya jelaskan di chapter berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: That Girl**

**Summary:** Dia hanyalah gadis normal. Tidak spesial. Hanya normal. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan terlahir kembali di dunia yang aneh. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui sedikit pun tentang dunia ini. Kecuali adiknya yang masih hidup. 'Seandainya saja aku sedikit mendengarkan ocehannya tentang dunia ini, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti orang gila,' OC.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Multi-language. Ejaan Yang _tidak_ Disempurnakan. Tata bahasa yang kacau.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything. Except the OC(s). No more, no less.

**A/N:** Seperti biasa. POV suka gonta-ganti tanpa disadari oleh Author sendiri. Time-skip mendadak dengan seenaknya sendiri. Dan terakhir, enjoy!

* * *

**Target #2**

**That Girl… Become Stronger. **

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, ayahku mengajakku untuk menemui mantan guru ibuku. Dihadapanku sekarang adalah sepasang suami istri. Mereka berdua memiliki wajah yang baik. Tetapi entah mengapa perasaanku berteriak 'TIDAK!'

"Ruki, perkenalkan. Mereka berdua adalah mantan guru ibumu, Aizawa Ryu dan Aizawa Momo."

"Wah, wah. Anaknya Michiru-chan, ya?" tanya Aizawa Momo, sambil tersenyum diwajah keibuannya.

"Benar-benar mirip, ya?" tanya Aizawa Ryu kepada istrinya. Kemudian mereka berdua saling menganggukkan kepala.

"Kami mengerti mengapa kau membawa putrimu kemari." kata Ryu kepada ayahku.

Momo meminum tehnya, "Itu karena ia tidak cocok dengan gayamu, kan?" lanjut Momo.

Ayah hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan melatihnya." ucap Ryu sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Ayah menatapku. "Ryu-sensei mengajari ibumu bagaimana cara menggunakan spear. Sedangkan Momo-sensei mengajari ibumu bertarung dengan ilmu bela diri." Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Mulai besok sebelum dan sepulang sekolah tiap hari, kau akan datang kesini. Dan juga termasuk dihari liburmu," kata Momo kepada murid baru tersebut. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, ayah dan aku pergi setelah selesai menghabiskan teh kami.

Ditengah perjalanan, aku mencium sesuatu. "Ayah, aku mau itu." ucapku sambil menunjuk stand takoyaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Ayahku tertawa sebelum membelikanku satu.

* * *

Sudah tiga tahun aku belajar dari pasangan Aizawa. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih belajar pada mereka.

It's. Like. Hell.

Kalau belajar pada mereka, aku bisa mengerti mengapa ibuku bisa mendapatkan gelar The Queens of Namimori bersama sahabatnya yang bernama Nana itu. The Queen(s) atau The King(s) adalah gelar untuk mereka yang menguasai Kota Namimori. Mulai dari kekuatan, sampai kecantikan/ketampanan. Tetapi, penduduk Namimori seolah lupa kepada mereka begitu mereka menikah. Yang mengingat mereka hanyalah orangtua yang seumuran dengan kakek nenekku atau lebih tua dari mereka. Aku juga tahu bahwa, Sawada Nana belajar dari pasangan suami istri Yuuhi. Yuuhi Ruka dan Yuuhi Makoto. Ruka-san mengajari Nana-san bela diri, sementara istri dari Ruka-san, Makoto-san, mengajari Nana-san menggunakan sepasang dagger.

Kemampuan bela diri mereka saling mengutupi kelemahan satu sama lain. Wow. Dan aku masih terkejut bahwa Nana-san yang polos itu ternyata bisa menjadi menakutkan seperti ibuku. Aku penasaran seperti apa suami dan anaknya itu…

Seperti biasa, begitu selesai latihan pagi ditempatnya Aizawa, aku meminjam kamar mandi mereka untuk membersihkan diriku. Begitu selesai, aku menatap wajahku dicermin. Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat aku sadar bahwa rambutku sudah mencapai bahuku. 'Tch. Sepertinya rambutku perlu dipotong.' batinku. Aku tidak suka rambut panjang. Itu akan menghambatku dalam beraktivitas. Dan aku juga tidak suka mengikatnya. Jadi, pilihan yang tersisa adalah memotongnya pendek.

Kedua tanganku mencari gunting ditas sekolahku. Setelah menemukannya, tanpa menggunakan sisir, aku memotongnya asal-asalan.

'Selesai!' batinku puas sambil menatap diriku lewat cermin. Setelah memasukkan guntingku kedalam tasku, aku segera membersihkan sisa-sisa rambutku dan membuangnya di tong sampah.

"Ah, Ruki-chan! Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Momo saat ia melihat muridnya keluar dari kamar mandi, lengkap dengan baju barunya yang bebas dari bau keringat.

"Yup!" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian aku mengambil jaketku yang sebelumnya aku letakkan dikursi dan memakai topi sebelum keluar.

"Aku pergi dulu, Momo-sensei! Ryu-sensei!" teriakku pamit.

Dalam perjalanan kesekolah, aku setengah sadar tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang mengikutiku.

"Herbivore.."

Deg.

'Oh.. Tuhan.. Kenapa harus sekarang? Aku sudah bisa menghindarinya selama tiga tahun, tetapi kenapa sekarang..?' batinku merana saat mendengar kata yang aku benci itu. 'Sial.. Aku ini bukan herbivore! Tapi omnivore!' batinku kesal sebelum menengok kebelakang.

Apa yang aku lihat? Yup. Tonfa tercinta hampir mencium wajahku. Dan untungnya, aku bisa menghindar. Apa yang aku lakukan berikutnya? Tentu saja kalau bukan...

"LARIIII!" teriakku sambil berlari. Memegang erat topiku agar tidak jatuh. Aku mendengar suara langkah kakiknya mengikutiku.

'Dimana? Dimana?' batinku sambil mencari tempat persembunyian yang cocok. Kemudian aku melihat pohon yang besar dan tinggi dipinggir jalan. Kemudian aku menambah kecepatanku, sebelum aku menaiki pohon tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku melihatnya ia berada dibawah pohon tepat aku naiki. Ia kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Aku segera menahan nafasku. Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa tajamnya telinga Bocah sialan itu.

Aku melihatnya, dengan sangat pelan, ia melihat kearahku. Aku terkejut sebelum aku menaiki dahan pohon lebih tinggi lagi. Aku tidak melihat senyuman sadisnya, seolah ia mengatakan, 'aku-menemukanmu'.

Saat kulihat kebawah, ia sama sekali tidak naik. Ia hanya menanti dibawah, sambil tersenyum sadis.

"Tch." ucapku kesal saat aku dan dia bertatapan. Kemudian aku mengalihkan perhatianku. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, aku mulai merasa mengantuk.

Aku menguap lebar sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur siang diatas pohon. 'Setidaknya, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku tidur siang dipohon..' batinku sebelum aku terlelap tidur.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur, aku merasa ada yang bergetar. Dan getaran tersebut makin keras. Dalam hitungan detik, aku terjatuh. Dan karena aku termasuk manusia normal, tentu saja kalau aku ini,

Berteriak.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Bruk.

Untungnya, tempat aku terjatuh tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi aku masih bisa merasakan tulang-tulangku masih berada pada tempatnya.

"O-Ow.." rintihku pelan. 'Sial.. Aku jatuh layaknya karung beras yang dilempar..'

Kemudian aku memegang kepalaku. Oh, untung topiku masih ada. Itu topi kesayanganku. "Tadi itu apa..? Gempa bumi..?" tanyaku pelan kepada diriku sendiri. Melupakan bahwa disebelah dirinya terdapat seekor Burung yang galak.

Saat aku berusaha bangkit, aku merasakan getaran ditanah. Aku jatuh tersungkur. Sepertinya benar-benar gempa bumi. Dan dalam hitungan detik, aku melupakan prosedur menyelamatkan diri saat terjadi gempa bumi yang pernah diajarkan sebelumnya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan..?' batinku ketakutan. 'Aku belum mau matiiii!'

Dan dalam hitungan detik juga, gempa bumi itu berhenti. Kemudian aku melihat sekelilingku sambil waspada jika terjadi gempa susulan. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, aku bangun dan melakukan gaya seperti kucing yang baru bangun tidur.

Aku menguap lagi. 'Sepertinya aku kurang tidur.. Dan kedua kakiku masih bergetar karena efek dari gempa tersebut.. Sepertinya aku harus berjalan pelan-pelan atau beristirahat sebentar sebelum pulang kerumah..'

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kepalaku.

"Kami kurosu, Herbivore."

Aku mengerang keras. 'Oh.. Not again..' batinku sebelum aku mempersiapkan sepuluh kuku tajam yang semalam aku persiapkan. Oh, tiap malam selalu aku persiapkan, untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Dan aku belum memiliki spear, jadi aku tidak bisa menyerangnya dengan itu. Menyerangnya dengan bela diri? Nah. Skill-ku belum cukup.

Dan perkelahian seperti kucing bertarung dimulai, lagi.

* * *

"Kakak!" teriak Takeshi saat ia melihat sosok kakaknya berjalan pelan.

Takeshi sekarang kelas 2 SD, sedangkan kakaknya kelas 3 SD. Meskipun mereka satu sekolah, entah mengapa mereka jarang sekali bertemu dilingkungan sekolah.

'Ah, mungkin karena ia bermain petak umpet dengan Hibari-senpai?' batin Takeshi polos. Oh, ia tidak tahu seberapa betulnya yang ia pikirkan.

"Oh, Takeshi.." ucap kakaknya terkejut saat ia melihat Takeshi berada disampingnya. "Hey, sekolah sudah selesai?"

"Yup!" jawab Takeshi sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia sadar dengan bekas memar yang mulai kelihatan ditubuh kakaknya. "Kakak bermain lagi dengan Hibari-senpai?" tanya Takeshi.

Ia melihat wajah kakaknya menjadi kesal. "Tch."

Ah.. Berarti iya.

"Eh.. tunggu dulu.. Berarti Kakak tadi tidak disekolah?" tanya Takeshi saat ia sadar kakaknya bertanya 'sekolah sudah selesai?'.

Kakaknya mengangguk pelan. "Aa."

"Kakak tahu gak tadi ada gempa?" tanya Takeshi penasaran. Ia melihat kakaknya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aa."

"Kakak takut?"

Ia melihat kakaknya tersenyum kecil. "Semua orang akan takut." jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

Kemudian kakaknya menjentikkan jarinya didahinya. Ia tersenyum kecil, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Takeshi! Ayo kita balapan!" teriak kakaknya tiba-tiba sebelum berlari.

"Tunggu!"

"Huahahahaha!"

* * *

_Entah mengapa…Aku selalu merasa pernah melihat Takeshi, Ayah, dan Bocah sialan itu disuatu tempat…_

… _Tetapi… Dimana…?_

* * *

Tiga tahun kemudian, dihari kelulusan(SD)ku, aku berhasil menyelesaikan latihanku. Dan juga…

Yay! Aku punya spear sekarang! Muhahahahaha! Lihat saja nanti Bocah! Muahahahaha!

Goyang. Goyang. Kanan. Kiri. Ah… Ekor iblisku bergoyang lagi. Bahaya, bahaya.

Selama liburan, aku hanya membantu ayahku di restoran. Dan juga menemani adikku bermain baseball ditaman. Untungnya saja, aku tidak bertemu dengan Bocah sialan itu.

Begitu liburan selesai…

"Waah! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kakak memakai rok!" ucap Takeshi kagum saat ia melihat kakaknya memakai seragam Namimori Middle School.

"Yang dikatakan Takeshi benar! Ini juga pertama kalinya Ayahmu melihat kamu memakai rok, Ruki!" ucap Tsuyoshi yang juga ikut kagum. Aku hanya bisa menatap tajam kearah Takeshi dan ayahku.

"Hanya karena aku cewek, bukan berarti aku mau memakai rok setiap hari…" gumamku pelan. Tetapi, ayah dan adikku mendengarnya dan kemudian tertawa keras. "Ah! Berisik!" teriakku malu.

"Waah! Kakak malu! Ahahaha!"

"Ini pertama kalinya Ruki memerah seperti itu! Ahahahaha!"

Cue anger vein.

Plak! Jduak!

Sebuah tamparan tangan membekas dipipi Takeshi, dan ayahnya mengerang kesakitan karena anaknya baru saja meninju perutnya.

"Humph!" Aku mendengus sebal sebelum mengambil topi, jaket, dan sepatu boot hitamku.

"Ayah.." panggil Takeshi saat ia melihat sosok kakaknya berangkat kesekolah.

"Ya?"

"Memangnya sekolahnya Kakak boleh memakai sepatu boot, ya?"

Ayahnya menghela nafas. "Kakakmu itu seperti ibumu. Liar."

"Ooh.."

Begitu sampai disekolah, aku tahu kalau aku dilihat oleh banyak orang. Mungkin karena sepatu boot hitamku. Hah! Like I care.

"Herbivore."

Deg.

"Dilarang memakai sepatu boot, jaket, dan topi disekolah." ucap seseorang dengan suara familiar. Saat aku menengok kearah kananku, kulihat Bocah itu menatap tajam kearahku. Tetapi, tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi shock. Membatu.

'Haah?' Terlihat dengan jelas ekspresi bingung diwajahku. Aku berusaha menyentuhnya dengan takut.

Toel. Diam. Toel. Diam.

'Dia kenapa sih..?' batinku bingung. 'Ah.. Sudahlah.' batinku sebelum masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Aku tak memperdulikan tatapan orang lain kearahku.

"Hebat! Murid itu hebat! Dia bisa membuat Iblis itu membeku!"

"Hey! Cepat cari namanya! Mungkin dia bisa melindungi kita dari Iblis itu!"

Saat istirahat siang, kulihat sekumpulan kakak kelas didepan mejaku.

"Um.. Ada yang bisa aku bantu.. Senpai..?" tanyaku pelan dan penuh ragu.

"Jadilah Ketua OSIS!" pinta para senior didepanku.

"Haah..?"

"Kami mohon!" Dan entah mengapa, para senior, dan murid seangkatan denganku memohon sambil bersujud dihadapanku. Aku semakin terkejut saat aku melihat beberapa guru juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ke-Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melindungi kami dari Iblis itu!" jawab salah satu kakak kelasku.

"I-Iblis..?"

"Iya! Iblis yang bernama Hibari Kyoya! Dihari pertama, ia sudah meneror kami!"

Twitch.

"Jika kau menjadi Ketua OSIS, kau bebas melakukan apa saja! Kau bebas mengontrol sekolah ini! Yang penting, jangan biarkan dia yang mengontrol!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengatakan: "Aku terima tawaranmu."

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Tetapi, sebelumnya aku butuh sesuatu." ucapku sambil menyusun rencanaku untuk membalas dendam. Huahahaha!

"Kami bisa melakukannya!" Aku tersenyum lebar sambil memakai armband Ketua OSIS dilengan bajuku.

"Um.. Sebelumnya, kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa si Iblis itu Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tak apa." ucapku meyakinkan mereka. "Nah, sekarang. Aku membutuhkan cat orange yang cukup banyak."

"Buat apa?"

Aku hanya tersenyum polos. "Tentu saja untuk mengerjainya."

"A-APA?!"

"Tenang saja, dia akan mengira aku yang melakukannya." kataku meyakinkan. "Aku sudah pernah melakukannya di hari pertama masuk SD." lanjutku. Kulihat tatapan mereka terkejut.

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu, Kaichou.."

'Kaichou..? I like that.'

Saat pergantian pelajaran, aku melihatnya berjalan melewati kelasku. Dari belakang, aku memanggilnya.

"Hey, Bocah sialan."

Saat ia menengok kebelakang, aku langsung melempar kaleng cat orange kewajahnya.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN!" teriakku keras sambil berlari.

"Grr.. Herbivore! KAMI KUROSU!" teriaknya keras sebelum mengikutiku. Saat dipersimpangan, aku segera mengambil karung yang sudah diletakkan oleh salah satu anak buahku. Isinya? Makanan sisa dari kantin.

"FOOD WAR!" teriakku sambil melempar makanan-makanan sisa tersebut kearahnya. Sebagian ia tangkis dengan sepasang tonfa kesayangnya. Dan sebagiannya lagi, kena wajahnya. Aku tertawa keras saat melihatnya.

Aku berlari kearah atap sekolah. Kulihat ia mengikutiku. Kemudian ia menutup pintu masuk sekaligus pintu keluar.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati, Herbivore." katanya dingin. Ooh~ Apakah aku berhasil membuatnya marah dari biasanya? Huahahaha.

Kemudian tangan kananku masuk kedalam sepatu bootku yang kanan. Aku mengeluarkan spear khusus milikku, dan memanjangkannya. Kulihat ia sedikit terkejut sebelum tersenyum sadis.

Mau tak mau, aku juga ikut tersenyum sadis. "Bring it on, Brat."

Ctrang!

Suara hentakan dari tonfa dan spearku berbunyi dengan keras. Kemudian aku mendorongnya kebelakang, memutarkan badanku, dan menyerangnya lagi.

Ia menghindar, menggunakan kakinya untuk menyerang kakiku. Aku loncat, ia bangkit, dan menyerangku dengan tonfa.

Wajah kami saling berdekatan saat kedua senjata kami saling menyatu. Dan terlihat dengan jelas, bahwa kami berdua tersenyum sadis.

'Me-Menakutkan..' batin senior yang melihat secara bersembunyi dan merekam dua makhluk menakutkan bertarung dihari pertama masuk sekolah.

Ketua OSIS vs. Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan.

"Me-Mereka berdua itu menakutkan, ya..?" tanya salah satu senior kepada temannya. Temannya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil melihat pertarungan yang intens diatap sekolah.

Dan ironinya lagi, pertarungan tersebut disaksikan satu sekolah secara langsung. Tak ada yang belajar dihari pertama masuk sekolah.

Begitu malam hampir tiba, mereka berdua masih bertarung. Kini mereka saling menjaga jarak. Sama-sama kehabisan napas. Sama-sama terluka. Baju seragam mereka juga sama-sama robek. Dan juga sama-sama,

Kruyuuuk.

Lapar.

Mereka berdua secara otomatis menyimpan senjata mereka sebelum berjalan kearah satu-satunya pintu yang ada. Senior-senior yang merekam, juga masih merekam. Satu sekolah? Masih nonton.

Karena pintu tersebut tidak bisa masuk dua orang bersamaan, kedua murid tersebut saling mendesis layaknya kucing.

"Aku duluan!"

"Minggir Herbivore!"

"Lady's first!"

"Kau bukanlah seorang Lady, Herbivore."

"Grr! Rawr!"

Sekali lagi, si Ketua OSIS mengeluarkan kuku-kukunya dan menyerang wajah sang Prefect. Dan entah mengapa, Prefect tersebut tidak mengeluarkan tonfanya, melainkan berusaha menghentikan kuku-kuku laknat itu mengenai wajahnya. Ia sudah tidak ingin wajahnya dicakari oleh makhluk Herbivore sialan ini, lagi.

Satu sekolah dan senior-senior yang memperhatikan hanya bisa ber-sweat-drop ria.

Tiba-tiba, kaki Kyoya menyentuh bagian yang sakit milik Ruki. Ruki meringis seketika. Kyoya langsung mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk melempar tubuh gadis tersebut ketembok.

"Ugh!"

Sang Prefect segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar, tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Sementara si Kaichou hanya tertawa keras. "Muahahaha! Berhati-hatilah besok, Mr. Orange! Muahahahaha!"

* * *

"Ruki! Apalagi yang kau lakukan!?" teriak ayahnya saat mendapati putrinya terluka parah dari biasanya.

"Burung galak." jawab Ruki simpel sebelum ia berjalan kekamarnya.

Aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Tsuyoshi.

"Ah.. Sepertinya Tsuyoshi-san sudah mengalami masa sulit bagi seorang ayah, ya?" tanya salah satu pelanggan setia keistrinya.

"Ohoho, kau benar sekali sayangku. Aku penasaran, siapa ya si 'Burung galak' atau si 'Bocah sialan' tersebut.." gumam istrinya kepada suaminya.

"Ohoho, waktu yang akan menjawab, sayang. Ohoho."

* * *

BRUAK!

"TIDAK BISA DITERIMA!" bentak Ruki sambil memukul mejanya.

"Diam kau, Herbivore." balas Kyoya tajam. "Kau memberikan contoh yang buruk."

Ruki mendengus sebal. "Aku? Contoh buruk? Bukankah kebalik? Seingatku, sekolah kita tidak memakai blazer, Bocah."

"Itu untuk membedakan siapa anggota Komtie Kedisiplinan-"

"Begitu juga denganku." potong Ruki tajam. "Aku memberikan hak bagi anggota OSIS untuk memakai barang, atau baju sebagai trademark mereka."

Sang Kaichou dan sang Prefect saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Terlihat percikan api menyala diantara mereka.

Para Ketua Klub yang ikut rapat bulanan, hanya bisa ketakutan melihat dua orang terkuat disekolah saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara telepon berbunyi dari saku roknya Ruki. Ruki kemudian mengangkatnya. "Halo?" jawab Ruki sambil menatap tajam sang Prefect. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Maafkan aku semuanya. Rapat akan dilanjutkan besok, diwaktu yang sama. Aku dapat panggilan bahwa aku akan ada rapat dengan Ketua OSIS dari sekolah lain. Permisi." ucap Ruki sambil membubarkan peserta rapat. Sebelum Ruki keluar, Ruki mendesis kearah Kyoya, yang Kyoya balas dengan menggeram.

* * *

_"Maafkan aku Ayah. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa menjauhinya lagi." _

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena aku adalah Ketua OSIS, sedangkan dia adalah Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Sangat susah untuk menghindar darinya."_

* * *

Saat kenaikan kelas.

"A-APAAA?!" teriak Ruki kaget saat ia membaca pembagian kelas di Pengumuman.

Class: 2B

Homeroom Teacher: Takamiya Akira, Math Teacher

…

…

…

Hibari Kyoya

…

…

…

Yamamoto Ruki

…

…

Orang-orang yang ada disekelilinginya juga ketakutan saat mereka juga melihat nama pembagian kelas. Kemudian Ruki langsung menoleh kearah kirinya, dimana sang Prefect berada. Ia melihat Prefect tersebut tersenyum sadis.

Ruki langsung kesal. 'Jadi, KAU, rupanya!'

Oh, Hibari Kyoya tahu, bahwa hampir enam tahun, lawannya berusaha menghindar darinya. Baru tahun kemarin, sering bertemu karena tugas sebagai Ketua OSIS dan Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Mau tak mau, mereka harus bekerja sama dalam hal mengurus Namimori Middle School.

Satu, atau dua kali sebulan mereka bertarung diatap sekolah. Kadang iya, kadang tidak. Dan ia tidak mungkin akan melepaskan lawannya itu.

Tetapi, jujur saja… Kyoya shock saat mengetahui lawannya itu berlawan jenis darinya. Ia tidak suka menghajar perempuan, tetapi, Kyoya membuat pengecualian. Yamamoto Ruki bukanlah perempuan. Ya, jika dia berpikir bahwa Yamamoto Ruki itu bukan perempuan, ia tidak akan menyesal.

"Kakak!"

Sepasang tangan besar melingkari badan kecil milik Ruki. "Ah, Takeshi!" ucap Ruki sedikit kaget. Ruki kemudian tersenyum. "Kamu sudah tahu kelasmu?" tanya Ruki pelan.

"Yup! Aku dikelas 1A!" ucap Takeshi sambil tersenyum.

"Yamamoto-san, siapa dia?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"Ah, dia adikku, Shinobu-san." jawab Ruki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Halo! Aku adiknya! Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi!" sapa Takeshi yang juga ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Adikmu tinggi juga, ya…" komen salah satu murid.

"Itu karena aku suka minum susu!" kata Takeshi saat mendengarnya.

"Haah? Tapi setahuku Kakakmu juga suka minum susu…"

"Mungkin pertumbuhannya terhenti? Ahahaha!" jawab Takeshi sambil tertawa.

Cue anger vein.

"Takeshi, maksudmu aku pendek gitu?"

Krek. Krek. Krek. Suara retakan jari terdengar.

"Uh, oh… Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Takeshi saat mengetahui dirinya dalam bahaya.

"Kembali kesini, YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

Sang Prefect yang mendengarnya, hanya tersenyum sadis. 'Jadi dia tidak suka dirinya disebut pendek…' batinnya sambil menatap tajam kearah Yamamoto bersaudara tersebut.

* * *

**End of Target #2**

**That Girl… Become Stronger. **

* * *

**A/N:** Done!

- OC jarang, atau tidak pernah, memakai rok. Ia selalu memakai celana, celana, dan celana. Terlebih lagi, rambut OC itu pendek, mirip dengan cowok. Jadi, tak heran kalau Hibari Kyoya mengiranya laki-laki.

- Hueee, saya sering salah mengetik nama OC saya sendiri.

- Yay! Akhirnya besok kita bisa memasuki Daily Life Arc! Beware, Namimori! Reborn is coming~!

- Kepada Reader yang membaca **Behind the Clothes of Teacher is a Mafia Boss**, MAAFKAN SAYA *sujud* Saya bingung mau menulis bagaimana di chapter berikutnya... Saya bingung... hau... *guling2* Chapter berikutnya masih berupa draft... Dan saya bingung bagaimana mengembangkannya... Dan ide untuk cerita ini mengalir begitu saja... So, yeah... I'm really sorry...

- Senjata OC adalah Spear. Sedangkan bela diri yang dipelajari oleh OC adalah karate. OC sekarang sabuk hitam, yay!

- OC menjadi Ketua OSIS.

- Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan bertanya! Tidak akan saya gigit kok!


	3. Chapter 3

**3: That Girl**

**Summary:** Dia hanyalah gadis normal. Tidak spesial. Hanya normal. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan terlahir kembali di dunia yang aneh. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui sedikit pun tentang dunia ini. Kecuali adiknya yang masih hidup. 'Seandainya saja aku sedikit mendengarkan ocehannya tentang dunia ini, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti orang gila,' OC.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Multi-language. Ejaan Yang _tidak_ Disempurnakan. Tata bahasa yang kacau.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything. Except the OC(s). No more, no less.

**A/N:** Seperti biasa. POV suka gonta-ganti tanpa disadari oleh Author sendiri. Time-skip mendadak dengan seenaknya sendiri. Dan terakhir, enjoy!

* * *

**Target #3**

**That Girl… Enter the Daily Life Arc**

* * *

_Akan mendidik anak Anda menjadi seorang Leader di generasi berikunya. -Reborn. _

* * *

"Aku pulang…" ucap Sawada Tsunayoshi, atau biasa dipanggil Tsuna/Dame-Tsuna, ketika tiba dirumahnya.

"Selamat datang, Tsu-kun!" ucap ibunya, Sawada Nana, dari dapur.

Tsuna mengangkat alisnya ketika ia melihat ibunya memasak dalam jumlah besar. "Bu, ada apa? Tumben masak banyak."

Nana hanya tersenyum sambil menatap anaknya. "Mulai sekarang, kau akan punya Home-Tutor, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna terbelalak kaget. "A-Apa?!"

"Ibu menemukan surat ini tadi siang." kata Nana sambil menunjukkan surat diatas meja makan.

Tsuna segera mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya dengan cepat. "Dan Ibu percaya dengan surat ini?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada tidak percaya. "Ini bisa saja spam, Bu!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Nana sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Soalnya home-tutor-mu sudah menunggu dikamarmu." Tsuna memucat, kemudian ia berlari kekamarnya.

Ketika Tsuna membuka pintu kamarnya, yang ia dapati adalah seorang bayi yang berpakain suit hitam dengan topi fedora. Di topi fedora tersebut, terdapat seekor bunglon hijau. Dan, saat Tsuna menatap wajah bayi tersebut, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. "Siapa kau?" tanya Tsuna, yang tanpa ia sadari, menggunakan nada tajam dan mengancam. 'Ia berbayaha. Ia berbahaya. Ia berbahaya.' Itulah yang dikatakan oleh perasaannya secara terus menerus.

Bayi tersebut mengangkat alisnya. "Namaku Reborn." ucapnya sambil menyeruput kopi espressonya. "Mulai sekarang, aku home-tutor-mu." lanjutnya.

'Jangan anggap remeh. Ia bukan bayi biasa. Hati-hati. Ia berbahaya.' Tsuna semakin lama semakin panik saat ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh perasaannya itu.

"Tujuanku sebenarnya adalah…" Reborn menatap Tsuna dengan mata yang berkilau. Tsuna tidak tahu maksud dari kilauan mata tersebut. "…Melatihmu untuk menjadi seorang Boss Mafia."

'Hati-hati. Hati-hati. Hati-hati…'

"Ka-Kau… tidak bohong?" tanya Tsuna sambil mundur kebelakang.

Reborn hanya tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Sebelumnya aku sudah sukses mendidik seseorang menjadi seorang Boss Mafia."

"Ba-Bagaimana…?" Tsuna menelan ludahnya. Tangan kanannya masih digagang pintu. Ia ingin lari dari bayi yang ada dikamarnya. "Bagaimana… bisa?"

Reborn menyeruput kopinya lagi. "Masuklah. Akan aku jelaskan." Tsuna hanya menatap Reborn was-was. Dan Tsuna semakin memperhatikan saat bunglon hijau itu bergerak kearah tangannya Reborn. Reborn yang mengetahui ini hanya tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Itu bukan tugasku."

'Ia bukan ancaman. Ia berbahaya. Ia bukan ancaman. Ia berbahaya.' Percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh perasaannya itu, Tsuna masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Tanpa ia sadari, ia melihat kearah jendela kamarnya. Kemudian, ia duduk, dengan jarak yang paling jauh Reborn, dan dekat dengan jendela kamarnya.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan." ucap Reborn setelah Tsuna duduk. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa tentang Tsuna menjauhinya. "Aku dikirim untuk mendidikmu sebagai Boss Vongola Family, yang Kesepuluh, atau bahasa Italinya, Decimo."

Kemudian, Reborn melanjutkan. "Vongola Family didirikan oleh pemuda Italy yang bernama Giotto. Setelah cukup lama menjabat sebagai Vongola Primo, Primo artinya Pertama, dia mundur jabatan, dan memilih Ricardo, sepupunya Giotto, sebagai Vongola Secondo."

Tsuna memilih diam, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saat Giotto pindah ke Jepang, dia mengubah namanya menjadi Ieyasu." Reborn menatap Tsuna sambil tersenyum iblis. "Lebih tepatnya, Sawada Ieyasu."

Tsuna memucat. Seluruh badannya bergetar saat mendengarnya.

"Vongola Family adalah keluarga Mafia terbesar, terkuat, dan terkaya didunia." Kemudian Reborn tersenyum imut, seimut bayi. "Dan kau akan menjadi penerusnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

'Sawada Ieyasu… Sawada Ieyasu… Sawada Ieyasu…' batin Tsuna dalam keadaan panik. Ia merasa pernah mendengarnya.

_'Tsuna!' panggil ayahnya saat ia masih kecil. 'Ayah mau cerita sebentar tentang keluarga kita!' kata ayahnya sambil tersenyum. 'Apakah kau tahu, Tsuna? Kalau kita ini memiliki darah Italy?' Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Kau memiliki kakeknya kakek buyutmu yang bernama Giotto, Tsuna! Saat ia pindah ke Jepang, ia mengubah namanya menjadi Sawada Ieyasu!'_

Tsuna terbelalak kaget saat ia mengingat memori masa kecilnya itu. "Sawada… Ieyasu…?" Dan Tsuna pun jatuh pingsan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketokan pintu. "Permisi- Ah!" teriak Nana terkejut saat melihat anaknya tergeletak dilantai. "Tsu-kun, jangan tidur disitu… Nanti kamu masuk angin." kata Nana sambil berusaha membangunkan anaknya.

"Tenang saja, Mama." kata Reborn. "Ia hanya tidur sebentar."

"Benarkah?" tanya Nana sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Kalau seandainya ia tetap tidak bangun, tolong bangunkan ya, Reborn! Sebentar lagi akan makan malam!" Kemudian Nana teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh, ini ada kue untukmu, Reborn!"

Reborn menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih, Mama."

"Ah, tak usah dipikirkan!" kata Nana. "Tolong didik dia ya, Reborn?"

Reborn tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Mama." Kemudian ia menurunkan topi fedoranya sedikit. "Aku ini yang terbaik dari yang terbaik." Nana tersenyum puas sebelum kembali kedapur.

* * *

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Suara tiga peluru mengenai tembok yang berada dibelakang Tsuna.

"Reborn!" teriak Tsuna ketakutan saat dirinya hampir saja ditembak oleh home-tutor-nya.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi Tsuna, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun. Membuatku untuk menggunakan cara ini." kata Reborn tenang. "Oh, sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi." ucap Reborn santai sebelum ia turun ke ruang makan.

"HI-HIEEEEE! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

"Ara, ara…" ucap Nana kepada dirinya sendiri saat ia mendengar anaknya berteriak. "Ah, pagi, Reborn!" sapa Nana sambil memberikannya secangkir kopi espresso.

"Pagi, Mama." sapa Reborn sambil menerima cangkir kopi tersebut.

"Bu, aku pergi dulu!" teriak Tsuna sebelum ia keluar rumah. Berlari kearah sekolahnya.

"Ara, ara…" Nana menghela nafas. "Dia belum sarapan." Kemudian Nana tersadar akan sesuatu. "Dan ia lupa akan bekalnya."

"Jangan khawatir, Mama." kata Reborn disela makannya. "Nanti akan aku antarkan. Pasti dia belum terlalu jauh." Kemudian Reborn meletakkan sumpitnya. "Terima kasih atas hidangannya."

Nana tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Reborn!" Dan Nana kembali ke dapur. Reborn mengambil kotak makan tersebut dan mengejar Tsuna, dengan berjalan.

Persis yang dikatakan oleh Reborn, Tsuna belum terlalu jauh. "Dame-Tsuna, jika kau tidak cepat, kau akan terlambat." komen Reborn dari belakangnya Tsuna. Tsuna langsung memucat saat mendengarnya.

"HIEEEEE!" teriak Tsuna panik. "JANGAN GIGIT AKU, HIBARI-SENPAIIII!" Tsuna melanjutkan larinya.

Smirk.

"Kalau begitu, matilah, Dame-Tsuna."

Bang.

Untuk pertama kalinya, peluru yang ditembaki Reborn, tepat mengenai Tsuna.

"REBORN!" teriak Tsuna tiba-tiba, yang ajaibnya, tidak mati. "TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN HIBARI-SENPAI MENGGIGITKU DENGAN DYING WILL!" teriaknya lagi sambil merobek baju seragamnya, meninggalkan celana boxernya. Dan berlari dengan amat sangat cepat jika dibandingan sebelumnya.

Orang-orang yang melihat Tsuna berlari dengan boxernya, hanya berteriak: "KYAAA! MESUM!" Terutama dari yang perempuan. Sedangkan dari para lelaki, mereka hanya tertawa keras: "HUAHAHAHA! ITU DAME-TSUNA! HUAHAHAHA!"

Lima menit kemudian, Tsuna tiba disekolahnya.

"Eh…?" Tsuna bingung saat ia melihat murid-murid di sekitar menatap dirinya dengan aneh. Kemudian, Tsuna melihat dirinya. "HIEEEEEE!?"

"Herbivore."

Deg.

'Lari. Lari. Lari. LARIIIII!' teriak perasaannya.

"Kau sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah. Kami Kurosu." ucap si Perfect sebelum menyerang Tsuna.

"HIEEEEE! MAAFKAN SAYA HIBARI-SENPAI!" teriak Tsuna panik.

Dan dalam kedipan mata, Tsuna sudah babak belur ditanah.

* * *

Istirahat siang.

"Hey, lihat! Itu si Mesum! Huahahaha!"

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Aku suka cara masukmu kesekolah! Ahahaha!"

Tsuna hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil berjalan kekantin.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Huh…?" Tsuna berusaha mencari asal suara tersebut. Saat ia melihat sebelah kirinya, ia berteriak: "HIIEE! Reborn! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!" Tsuna panik saat ia melihat Reborn keluar dari 'jalan rahasianya'.

"Mengantarkanmu bekal." ucap Reborn sambil memberikan kotak makan tersebut yang diterima Tsuna dengan senang hati. "Tapi karena aku lapar, aku memakannya." Dan Tsuna tertunduk lesu saat mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara perempuan berteriak: "FOOD WAR!"

Otomatis, semua murid dan guru yang berjalan dan mendengar suara tersebut, langsung menyingkir dan merapat ketembok, begitu juga dengan Tsuna. Tsuna kemudian mengingat pidato yang diucapkan salah satu guru saat upacara dihari pertama masuk sekolah.

_'Kepada murid kelas satu dan murid pindahan! Dengarkan baik-baik! Jika kalian mendengar kata FOOD WAR dilingkungan sekolah, menyingkir dan merapatlah ketembok! Jangan pernah menghalangi jalan untuk Kaichou dan Perfect! Kalian mengerti!?' _

Tsuna menelan ludahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar kata tersebut dan ia tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tetapi, karena itu berhubungan dengan si Sadist Perfect, ia menuruti kata guru tersebut.

Dan begitu Tsuna melihat sesosok seorang siswi dengan armband warna kuning dilengan bajunya, dan tertawa seperti orang gila, sambil melempar makanan kearah seorang siswa dengan armband warna merah dilengan bajunya, ia langsung mengerti.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN NIKMATNYA, BOCAH BRENGSEK!" teriak siswi tersebut kepada siswa yang mengejarnya. Siswa itu hanya menggeram keras sambil mengayunkan tonfanya. Menyingkirkan makanan yang dilemparkan kearahnya. Siswa yang diketahui sebagai si Sadist Prefect, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, berwarna orange.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau memanggilku dengan huruf C itu, Mr. Orange." ejek si Kaichou sambil menghindari serangan tonfa kearahnya.

"Itu karena kau memang cebol, Cebol." ucap si Prefect yang terus menyerangnya.

Twitch.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU ITU LAGI, BOCAH!"

Ring. Ring.

Terdengar suara telepon berbunyi dari saku roknya Kaichou. Saat Kaichou mengangkatnya, wajahnya yang semula kesal menjadi serius. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana."

Kemudian, Kaichou menghadap si Prefect, sambil menghindar serangan tonfa kearahnya. "Ada tawuran. Sekolah kita dengan sekolah lain." ucap si Kaichou yang masih menghindar. Si Prefect menghentikan serangannya. Kemudian ia mengambil teleponnya dan berjalan menjauhi si Kaichou.

"Tetsu. Ada tawuran."

Disaat yang bersamaan, "OK, semuanya! Jangan ada yang keluar sekolah sebelum waktunya!" perintah si Kaichou. "Dan beritahu yang lain! Jika aku melihat ada siswa yang keluar sekolah sebelum waktunya…"

"… Akan di detensi dengan si Prefect."

* * *

_"DASAR BOCAH BRENGSEK! LAGI-LAGI IA MENGHANCURKAN SESUATU!" _

_"Well… Aku rasa itu cara dia balas dendam kepadamu, Ochibi. Dengan membuat masalah sehingga jumlah paperworkmu bertambah." _

_"Diam kau, Tiang Listrik! Dan jangan panggil aku itu!" _

* * *

Sepulang sekolah.

'U-Uwaa! Itu Sasagawa Kyoko!' batin Tsuna bahagia dari jendela kelasnya. Sasagawa Kyoko dan sahabatnya, Kurokawa Hana, sedang duduk dibawah pohon.

'Kira-kira, dia mau ngapain, ya?' batin Tsuna sambil melamun.

"Yo, Kyoko-chan!" panggil seseorang.

'HI-HIEEEE!? ITU MOCHIDA-SENPAI!?' teriak Tsuna dalam hati saat ia melihat Mochida Kensuke, kelas 2D, Kapten Klub Kendo SMP Namimori, mendekati Kyoko dan Hana yang sedang duduk. Sementara Tsuna yang melihatnya dari kejauhan, membatu dan menjadi butiran debu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

"Haah…" Tsuna menghela nafas kecewa sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Kyaa~! Imutnya~!" seru seseorang.

"Eh?" Tsuna menatap orang tersebut. 'K-Kyoko-chan!' batin Tsuna meleleh saat ia melihat Kyoko dihadapannya.

"Namamu siapa, adik kecil?" tanya Kyoko kearah Reborn yang berada disampingnya Tsuna.

"Ciassou. Namaku Reborn." jawab Reborn imut.

"Halo, Reborn~ Mengapa kamu memakai baju suit?" tanya Kyoko penasaran. Kepalanya ia miringkan kesamping.

"Itu karena aku ini Mafia." Kyoko menjerit senang.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya, Reborn~" ucap Kyoko saat ia menemukan sahabatnya berjalan kearahnya.

"Kamu suka dia, Dame-Tsuna?" tanya Reborn sambil menatap Tsuna. Sepertinya Kyoko tidak sadar akan kehadirannya Tsuna. Tsuna hanya diam ditempat, mengamati Kyoko dari kejauhan. "Jika kau suka dia, katakan saja, Dame-Tsuna."

Bang.

"REBORN! AKAN AKU KATAKAN PERASAANKU DENGAN DYING WILL!" teriak Tsuna dengan celana boxernya sambil mengejar Kyoko. "KYOKO-CHAN! AKU SUKA PADAMU! JADILAH PACARKU!" teriak Tsuna yang masih dalam keadaan Dying Will Mode. Kyoko hanya diam membisu. Lima menit kemudian, wajahnya memerah, dan berteriak:

"KYAAAAA!" Dan Kyoko berlari menjauhi Tsuna. Hana mengejarnya sebelum ia memberikan death-glare-nya kearah Tsuna.

"Eh…? Eh…? EEEEH?!" teriak Tsuna ketika sadar dan malu.

"Hey, kamu!" teriak Kensuke sambil menarik Tsuna. "Berani sekali kamu!?" geram Kensuke kesal. "Kau kutantang saat sepulang sekolah nanti, Dame-Tsuna!" Kemudian Kensuke mengejar Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan! Tunggu!"

'Ma… Mati aku…'

Whoosh.

Tsuna menjadi butiran debu, lagi.

* * *

Sigh.

"Bo-saaaaaan…" ucap Ruki sambil tiduran dimejanya. 'Tahu gini, mending aku diruanganku. Nyicil laporan yang tiada henti.' batin Ruki sambil membayangkan tumpukan kertas dimejanya.

Saat ini, kelas 2B sedang dalam pelajaran kosong. Dan tentu saja, para murid memanfaatkan waktu tersebut dengan amat sangat baik.

"Ochibi~" panggil seseorang dari belakang Ruki.

Twitch.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan jangan panggil aku itu lagi, Tiang Listrik?" ucap Ruki kesal kearah temannya itu, Aosaki Yukihira, Sekretaris OSIS, anggota Klub Tenis, Kelas 2A. Yukihira hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Karena Ochibi adalah Ochibi~" balas Yukihira.

"Kamu ngapain disini? Bukannya kamu ada pelajaran?" tanya Ruki sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Lagi jam kosong." jawab Yukihira simpel.

"Gak takut ketangkap sama anggota Komite?" tanya Ruki.

Yukihira menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kan ada kamu." jawabnya penuh senyuman.

Twitch.

"Maksudmu…?" tanya Ruki sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Kamu kan tameng hidup~"

Cue anger vein.

"Kamu cari mati, ya?" Yukihira hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Ruki, yang sudah amat sangat kesal dengan sikap dan perkataannya coret-sahabatnya-itu-coret, mulai mencekik lehernya Yukihira.

"Ah, aku dengar gosip, loh." ucap Yukihira ditengah pencekikan (?) lehernya itu.

"Gosip apa?" tanya Ruki, menghentikan cekikannya, dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari lehernya Yukihira.

"Aku dengar," jawab Yukihira sambil menempel jari telunjuknya dibibir, "Mochida Kensuke, dari kelas 2D, menantang murid kelas 1A, yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi, nanti sepulang sekolah." ucapnya selesai. Ruki kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Aku harap mereka tidak menghancurkan gym nanti." Kemudian Ruki menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mau ada tambahan kertas dimejaku."

"Dan aku juga dengar, si Prefect juga akan ikut melihat."

"Terus?"

"Kamu gak khawatir? Dia berada ditempat orang banyak, loh."

Kedua mata Ruki langsung membesar ketika ia mendengar perkataannya Yukihira. "Shit."

Si Sadist Prefect + Kerumunan orang = Tidak perlu dijawab pun, sudah tahu.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah.

"Yo." sapa Ruki kepada Kyoya yang bersender ditembok. Kyoya hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum melihat kerumunan murid yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya mau bilang, please, aku mohon banget, jangan buat masalah, OK? Aku tidak mau ada tambahan kertas tentang kerusakan atau murid yang terluka, OK?" pinta Ruki.

"Hn."

Ruki menghela nafas sebelum berjalan keluar dari gym. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan tumpukan kertas yang ada dimejanya begitu saja.

Sementara, murid-murid yang ada di gym, tidak berani mengeluarkan suara mereka. Kenapa? Karena mereka tidak mau digigit sampai mati oleh si Sadist Prefect. Tetapi, ketika mereka melihat si Kaichou berjalan keluar, putus sudah harapan mereka. Harapan perlindungan dari Kaichou terhadap si Prefect hilang dalam kedipan mata.

'Kaichou~! Jangan tinggalkan kami disini dengan si Sadist Prefect donk!' batin para murid ketakutan.

"Oh, itu orangnya, si Dame-Tsuna!" teriak salah satu murid.

"Mana? Mana?"

Glare.

Diam seketika.

"Nah, Dame-Tsuna." ucap Kensuke saat ia melihat Tsuna masuk kedalam gym ketakutan bersama dua anggota klubnya. "Jika kau bisa mendapatkan ippon dalam sepuluh menit, kaulah pemenangnya. Tetapi jika tidak, akulah pemenangnya!" teriak Kensuke.

"Hieee!" teriak Tsuna ketakutan.

"Dan tentu saja," Kensuke langsung tersenyum. "Hadiahnya tak lain adalah Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"A-Apaaaa?!" teriak Kyoko kaget.

"Grr…" Hana menatap tajam kearah Kensuke. "Oi, Sawada-san! Jangan kalah! Kau mengerti?!" teriak Hana kesal. 'Lebih baik Kyoko dengan Sawada-san daripada si playboy Mochida-senpai! Berani sekali dia! Grr!' batin Hana kesal.

"Loh, si Dame-Tsuna mana?" tanya salah satu anak Kendo.

"Katanya sih ke toilet." jawab anak Kendo yang lain.

"Ah, dia kabur."

"Dia selalu menggunakan taktik yang sama, dan itu selalu berhasil ya."

Kensuke tertawa senang. "Ahahaha! Sekarang, si idola sekolah menjadi milikku! Ahahaha!"

Hana dan Kyoko yang mendengarnya, semakin kesal.

'Grr! Dasar payah!' batin Hana kesal. 'Awas kau, Sawada-san!'

'Aku gak mau dengan Mochida-senpaaaai!' teriak Kyoko dalam hatinya.

"Oh, lihat, itu si Dame-Tsuna." ucap seseorang saat sadar Tsuna berlari kearah gym, dengan celana boxernya.

"AKU AKAN MENDAPATKAN IPPON DENGAN DYING WILL!" teriak Tsuna sambil berlari kearah Kensuke.

"Tch, dasar bego." ucap Kensuke kesal. Ia merasa diremehkan. "Jangan meremehkanku, Dame-Tsuna!" teriak Kensuke sambil mengangkat pedang kayunya. Mengambil kuda-kuda.

"ROAAAAR!" teriak Tsuna sambil membentur kepalanya kearah pedang kayu tersebut, dan berlanjut dengan kepalanya Kensuke. Mendudukinya. Dan mencabut rambutnya Kensuke. "APAKAH SEGINI CUKUP?!" tanya Tsuna kearah wasit. Wasit tersebut hanya bisa diam mematung. "JADI BELUM CUKUP. KALAU BEGITU, HEIYAAAAA!" teriak Tsuna sambil mencabut semua rambutnya Kensuke.

Kondisi kepala Kensuke: botak.

Kondisi Tsuna: masih duduk diatas Kensuke.

Kondisi wasit: berkeringat dingin.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU SEGINI?" tanya Tsuna sambil menunjukkan semua rambutnya Kensuke.

"Hi-hiiiii!" teriak wasit tersebut ketakutan. 'Maafkan aku, Ketua!' Kemudian wasit itu mengangkat benderanya. "Me-Merah!"

"Uwoo! Si Dame-Tsuna menang!"

"Dia benar-benar menang! Waa, hebat!"

"Herbivore, karena kalian membuat kerusuhan, Kami Kurosu!"

"Uwaaa! Lariiiii!"

Dan, dalam sekejap mata, hampir semua murid yang hadir (baca: gagal melarikan diri, termasuk Tsuna), babak belur dilantai.

"Hn." Dan si Prefect pergi meninggalkan gym tersebut dengan senyuman menyeringai diwajahnya.

Ah, revenge is sweet.

Sepertinya si Prefect masih kesal dengan 'Food War' sebelumnya.

* * *

_"HIBARI KYOYA! SUDAH AKU KATAKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBUAT KEKACAUAN!" _

_"Kamunya juga salah tidak ada disana, Ochibi." _

_"DIAM KAU, TIANG LISTRIK!" _

_"Sudah diam. Laporan masih banyak menunggu tuh." _

* * *

**End of Target #3**

**That Girl… Enter the Daily Life Arc**

* * *

**A/N:** It's done!

- Huahahaha! Meskipun Flame-nya Tuna disegel oleh Nono, tetapi tidak untuk Hyper Intuition. Karena Tuna selalu di bully, dan aura Reborn seolah mengatakan seorang bully, membuat Hyper Intuition-nya 'berteriak'.

- Huahahaha! Saya ubah plot sana sini!

- Nyahahaha! Another OC show up!

- Seseorang, tolong tendang saya. Mungkin dengan begitu saya dapat ide untuk mengembangkan draft-nya **Behind the Clothes of Teacher is a Mafia Boss** T_T

- Entah mengapa ide untuk cerita ini mengalir begitu saja *sobs* Mungkin karena cerita ini ada plot ketimbang **Behind the Clothes of Teacher is a Mafia Boss**? *mojok diruangan terus nanem jamur*

- Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan! Tidak akan saya gigit!


End file.
